klubibotafandomcom_sq-20200215-history
SPARTANET
SPARTANET thumb|AgimAgim Bacelli, 9 Gusht 2006 Kalimtar, shko u thuaj spartanve se ne vdiqem sipas Ligjit Spartan! Pamje nga beteja e Termopileve Kush ishin Spartanet? Isha femije kur degjoja burrat e fshtatit qe thoshin se po humbet tradita e lashte e shqiptarit i cili ka qene nje spartan i vertete. Nuk e kisha fare idene se c'ishte nje spartan megjithese nga anet tona fjala spartan perdorej shume kur deshen te krahasonin femijet trima dhe te zote. Ne moshen e shkolles mesova se Sparta ndodhej ne Greqine e Lashte dhe se spartanet ishin njerez te vecante; ata kishin nje tradite qe i detyronte te ishin te sakte; pa asnje te mete, te forte, te zgjuar dhe trima qe nuk dinin te terhiqeshin apo dorzoheshin ne cdo veshtiresi apo beteje. Sapo lindete femija spartan, kontrollohej per ndonje te mete,semundje, apo dobesi te tjera qe do ta pengonin te behej nje spartan i vertete. Nese nuk ishte i sakte, djali vritej. Sapo femija mashkull ngrihej ne kembe, mesohej te perballonte veshtiresi te shumta dhe kalitej me rezistencen, durimin, kembenguljen, motin e keq, etj.Nuk perkedhelej dhe as salltanohej por i beheshin ushtrime qe te zhvillonte shtatin dhe mendjen. Ne moshen shtate vjecare largohej nga shtepi dhe dergohej ne shkolle ushtarake ku i mesohej arti i luftimit dhe diturite e tjera te shkencave shoqerore dhe atyre te natyres. Ligji Spartan numur nje ishte qe djemte te mesoheshin te mos terhiqeshin kurre nga beteja apo veshtiresite dhe te mos dorzoheshin kurre. Ligji i dyte ishte, respekto Sparten se ajo do te respektoje ty. Pastaj vinin ligjet e tjera si psh djali te mos qante, te mos ankohej, te mos lypte meshire dhe lemoshe. Frika denohej si dicka jo spartane. Ne moshen e adoleshences djali dergohej ne natyren e eger malore per te perballuar i vetem egersine e dimrit dhe egersine e egersirave. Kishte nga ata djem qe nuk ktheheshin kurre mbrapa por ngeleshin te vrare nga kafshet apo te vdekur nga te ftohtet ne male. Kjo tradite spartane bente seleksionimin dhe eleminimin e te dobteve. Te gjithe ata qe beheshin burra ishin te sprovuar per force, zgjuarsi, trimeri dhe dashuri per Sparten. Nga ana tjeter Sparta me keta burra dallohej nga cdo popull tjeter dhe ishte krenaria e Greqise se lashte. Do te qe Sparta ajo qe do te nxirrte Mbretin Leonidha dhe ata treqind ushtaret e tij qe i dolen perpara pushtuesit pers Kserks ne Ngushticen e Termopileve dhe vrane mijra ushtare te tij derisa vdiqen me lavdi e cila eshte transmetuar brez pas brezi deri ne ditet tona si Beteja me e Fameshme per nga trimeria dhe perkushtimi e bere ndonjehere nga ndonje ushtri. Qe prej mijra vjetesh dhe deri me sot, qendron ne kembe porosia e Leonidhes i cila tha: "O kalimtar! Shko dhe u thuaj spartaneve se ne vdiqem sipas ligjit spartan!" Kjo ka ndodhur si sot ne 9 gusht te vitit 480 para Krishtit. Filmi “300” Madheshtia e Ushtrise Spartane, sot shembull lirie Neper kinemate e Amerikes dhe tere botes, ka kohe qe qarkullon filmi kushtuar ketyre heronjeve te medhenj. Kete film pata mundesine ta shoh keto dite dhe me frymezoi te shkruaj keto reshta jo aq shume per nderin e tyre sesa per shembullin qe ata na kane lene sidomos kombeve qe jane te pushtuar apo kercenohen me pushtim e roberi nga te huajt. Atyre kombeve qe dine te terhiqen aq lehte para cdo lajke, sulmi apo qe sugjestionohen lehte nga te huajt. Histori te tilla si ajo e Spartes ne kohen e Leonidhes, mendoj se jane ilaci me i mire per sherimin e shqiptareve dhe popujve te tjere te sotem te cilet jane te coroditur, te frikesuar dhe pa identitet te plote kombetar. Kjo eshte Sparta Monumenti i Leonidhes ne Sparte Filmi fillon me nje pamje te qytetit Sparte duke vene ne dukje traditat spartane te edukimit te spartaneve. Pastaj tregon ardhjen tek Mbreti i Spartes, tek Leonidha, i nje ekipi lajmetaresh te derguar nga Mbreti i Persise i cili kishte sjelle me vete nje thes me kafka njerzish per ti trembur spartanet. Kryetari i dergates bisedon me Leonidhen dhe i sugjeron qe ti nenshtrohet Mbretit Kserks. "Une dua toke dhe uje", i thote lajmetari, "pasi kjo eshte porosia e mbretit tim." Ndersa Leonidha duket sikur mendohet, mbreteresha, gruaja e Leonidhes i thote se toka dhe uje na perkasin neve qe jemi qytetare te lire dhe qe kerkojme te rrojme te lire. Lajmetari e fyen mbretereshen dhe i thote Leonidhes se, “kur grate paskan marre punet e burrave ne Sparte?” Leonidha i pergjigjet me nje shprehje te bukur dhe shume te goditur, "Grate tek ne jane te shenjta pasi jane ato qe lindin dhe rritin burrat trima te Spartes." I huaj kryenec dhe mburracak, duke mos e njohur aspak karakterin e spartaneve, ne emer te mbretit te tij, i ofron Leonidhes mbreterimin e tere Greqise dhe me gjere, i premton para, femera dhe dhe gjithecka qe deshirojne burrat. Atehere Leonidha i nervozuar ne kulm qit shpaten dhe i thote ta mbylle gojen se spartanet nuk njohin asnje zot te huaj ne token dhe ujen e tyre. Nderkohe, Theroni, tradhetari spartan, keshilltar i oborrit mbreteror, i sugjeron mbretit te tij qe te mos perdore forcen dhe dhunen me armiqte por diplomacine! Pergjigja e Leonidhes eshte monumentale dhe nje shembull i shkelqyer per cdo popull te roberuar apo kercenuar me roberi, "Armiqeve tane te cilet na hyne brenda shtepive tona dhe na kercenojne me fuqine e armeve dhe qe duane te na roberojne, ne u japim vetem nje gje, vdekjen! Diplomacia behet kur gjithesecili qendron ne shtepine e tij." Futi shpaten ne kellef dhe me nje shqelem e hodhi lajmetarin ne pusin e madh te oborrit, ne te njejten kohe edhe lajmetaret e tjere u hodhen ne pus. Leonidha bertiti me sa fuqi pati, "Deshet toke dhe uje, merrini ne pusin tim! Sparta kurre nuk dorzohet dhe kurre nuk frikesohet! Kjo eshte Sparta." Orakulli me i mire eshte dashuria, trimeria dhe forca per te mbrojtur Atdheun. Leonidha shkoi ne Olimp tek orakujt pleq e te shemtuar te cilet e keshilluan te dorezohet dhe te mos beje lufte me perandorine me te madhe te botes se do te gjente vdekjen. Leonidha qe ishte mesuare te vdiste per Atdheun, nuk i mori parsysh keshillat e tyre por shkoi ne Sparte dhe beri thirrje per lufte kunder persve qe po vinin nga deti me nje ushtri qindra mijeshe. Keshilli i luftes e keshilloi te kete parsysh parashikimin qe i dhane orakujt pasi ne keshill kishte nje tradhetar (Theronin) te lidhur me perset qe ndikoi shume tek keshilltaret e tjere. Leonidha, trim dhe i forte, i ushqyer me dashuri te pakufishme per Atdheun dhe popullin e tij te cilet deshte ti shikonte vetem te lire dhe te pavarur, mblodhi 300 ushtaret e tij me te mire qe ishin gati te vdisnin me mbretin e tyre dhe u nis per ne lufte kunder ushtrise se Kserksit, birit te Darit te Famshem te Persise qe kishte erdhur ne krye te mijra ushtareve. Ana e pasme e madheshtise Filmi na jep nje detaj shume simbolik ne momentet e nisjes se mbretit me treqind spartanet e tij, na nxjerr ne dukje, me anen e nje gungaci te shemtuar, shemtimin qe ka brenda nje pjese e cdo ushtrie e cila gjendet tek egoizmi, etja per lavdi per para dhe femra qe shpesh gjendet ne ushtrite e popujve, pamvarsisht se nje gje e tille nuk ka ekzistuar kurre tek ushtria dhe populli spartan pasi sic e thame me siper, meshkujt spartane seleksionoheshin qe porsa lindenin e derisa vdisnin e mes tyre nuk gjeje asnje mashkull me te meta fizike por vetem meshkuj te bukur,(brenda dhe jshte), te forte dhe te zgjuar. Gungaci Efialt ne historine spartane nuk ishte spartan ndersa ne film ai eshte nje spartan!! Regjizori amerikan nuk duhet kritikuar per kete "lajthitje" por duhet lavderuar. Ky gungac i kerkoi Leonidhes qe ta merrte ushtar dhe kjo eshte ironia me e madhe e shemtise kundrejt bukurise se ushtrise leonidhiane. Leonidha per te mos e fyer i tha qe te punonte ne prapavije te ushtrise se tij. Sic duket Efialti perfaqeson veglen qorre te kundershtareve te mbretit spartan dhe kjo duket ne film kur ai hidhet kunder ushtrise se Leonidhes duke u treguar perseve shtegun sekret qe u binte ushtareve te Leonidhes pas shpine. Te gjithe per nje, nje per te gjithe! Te treqindet kishin zene nje gryke mali, e vetmja rruge, nga ku ushtria e Kserksit do te mund te depertonte per ne Sparte pa kaluar mbi te 300! Zenia e kesaj gryke qe e vetmja menyre per te luftuar me sukses kunder nje ushtrie disa dhjetra mijeshe qe vinte nga Azia e paisur me elefante dhe me rinoceronte, kafshe te llahtareshme qe spartanet nuk i kishin pare kurre. Ata u vendosen ne formen e nje pyke ne hyrje te ngushtices qe quhet Termopile dhe atje zmbrapsen njerin pas tjetrit sulmet e "njeqind popujve aziatike." Ushtria perse po zvogelohej dita me dite dhe pirgu me kufoma te ushtareve te saj po behej mal. Spartanet qendronin si nje trup i vetem duke mbrojtur njeri tjetrin dhe keshtu gjendeshin te mbrojtur nga te gjithe anet shume mire. Leonidha kishte urdheruar qe krahun e majt te cdo ushtari te tij ta mbronte shoku ne te majte dhe krahun e djathte ta mbronte vete ushtari. Te githe gjendeshin te mirembrojtur nen parrullen te gjithe per nje, nje per te gjithe. Realizimi filmik Filmi ka nje realizim te persosur, nje teknike qe te mrekullon dhe nje loje origjinale te cilat i ka ne persosmeri vetem filmi amerikan pasi ne realizmin e tij derdhen disa miliona para, mijra njerez marrin pjese ne realizimin e tij dhe ku perdoret tekonoligjia e filmit me te perparuar qe ka bota sot. Ne kete film, gjate betejave midis spartaneve dhe persianve, ne shikojme sesi fluturojne ne ajer koke, kembe dhe krahe njeriu, ndersa koka keputet prej shpates, trupit pa koke i dridhen muskujt per nje moment qafa e prere tregon lekuren, mishin, shtyllen kurrizore dhe gjakun si nje shatrivan! Pamjet jane rrenqethese dhe sidomos kur filmin e shikon ne kinema. Ne kete film jepen pamje origjinale te nje beteje te vertete. Mund te them se per mua eshte filmi i pare qe nga ana teknike nuk ka asnje te share. Po ashtu, nje gje tjeter mbreselenese ne film eshte panorama e dy ushtrive te kunderta; ushtria e spartaneve eshte teper njerezore e mbushur plot dashuri dhe respekt per njeri tjetrin, ashtu sic jane vetem ushtrite qe mbrohen, ushtria perse eshte nje ushtri mercenare, ashtu sic jane te gjitha ushtrite pushtuese, ne kete ushtri evidentohet bukur detyrimi per te luftuar, madje dhe dhuna qe i detyron fatzinjte ushtare te bejne nje gje qe nuk u pelqen. Ushtria e Kserksit duket si nje ushtri kafshesh qe kane vetem instikte shtazarake te mbarsura me frike dhe egersi dhe heret a von do te perfundojne ne thertoren qe s’ka varre por vetem kufoma te percudnuara qe i hane kafshet e egra dhe shpendet grabitqare. Eshte kjo thirrja me e fuqishme dhe me e bukur qe filmi u ben ushtrive pushtuese te botes se soteme. Vlerat e filmit jane te medha dhe per kete merita qendron tek skenaristi, regjizori, tek i gjithe stafi realizator qe nuk dua ti permend pasi jane te shumte. Lavdia Spartane Nga humbjet e shumta ne njerez dhe materiale, Kserksi duke njohur forcen dhe trimerine e te treqindeve, detyrohet ti beje perseri thirrje Leonidhes te dorzohet pasi me ndihmen e shemtaraqit gunganc mundi ti dale nga prapa, ai i premton gjithecka, mjafton qe Leonidha ti gjunjezohet dhe ta njohe ate si zotin e tij. Leonidha i mesuar tere jeten qe ti gjunjezohet vetem Spartes e refuzon oferten dhe u ben thirrje ushtareve te tij: - Spartane! Behuni gati per lavdi! Spartani kurre s'terhiqet, spartani kurre nuk dorezohet! Ky ishte dhe ligji numur nje i Spartes sic u theksua ne fillim te ketij shkrimi. Deri ne castet e rrethimit te plote, ishin vrare shume pak spartane dhe ne kete kontekst dua te permend vrasjen e nje ushtari te ri qe ishte ne lufte se bashku me te jatin i cili qe nje nga kapitenet me te mire te ushtrise se Leonidhes. I jati qan, gje e pa zakonte per nje ushtar spartan. Kur Leonidha e pyet pse ai nuk e permban dot veten sic i ka hije kapitenit me te mire spartan i cili ka erdhur ne kete lufte te pashembullt per te vdekur se bashku me te birin, kapiteni i pergjigjet me fjalet e me poshteme qe te prekin shume dhe mendoj se do te jete e veshtire per cilindo qe e shef kete skene, te mbaje lotet. - Mbreti im! Nuk vajtoj pse djali mu vra per atdhe por per nje gje tjeter; sipas ligjit spartan, kurre nuk i thashe dot njehere te vetme sesa shume e desha. Ai me ka qendruar ne krahun tim si gjeja me e mire qe une kam patur per tere jeten dhe nuk isha ne gjendje qe ta falenderoja qofte dhe nje here! - Beteja e Fundit ose Lavdia e Perjeteshme Ky eshte vendi i betejes se Termopileve, sot dhe dije. Beteja e fundit e te treqindeve eshte monumentale qofte si veper luftarake, qofte si ideal i larte human e qofte si shembull i arte i qendreses se lavdishme njerzore perballe vdekjes e cila vjen jo si nje menxyre ne jeten e njeriut por si nje kurore lavdie apo si nje kapak floriri sic thuhet shpesh per vdekjen e bukur ne disa krahina te Shqiperise. Ne momentet e fundit para vdekjes se sigurte, Leonidha gjunjezohet dhe Kserksi gezohet pa mase duke menduar qe po i gjunjezohej atij. Gjunjezimi i Leonidhes u be per Sparten, per token e tij te shenjte se ciles ai i kerkoi te falur qe nuk ishte ne gjendje ta mbronte kur gjendej i rrethuar ne nje rreth fare te ngushte nga mijra armiq. Ai leshoi armet per toke dhe e puthi ate pastaj u ngrit ne kembe duke rrembyer nga toka heshten e tij dhe sokelliu: - Spartane! Le te vdesim si spartane! Heshta e tij fluturoi drejt Kserksit duke i care bullcine. Mijra shigjeta, heshta, shpata,sopata, thika dhe mjete te tjera luftarake u derdhen mbi spartanet trima. Ata rane te gjithe per toke. Nje ushtar qe ishte duke vdekur, zgajti doren drejt mbretit me fjalet e bukura: - Mbreti im, jam i lumtur qe po vdes prane teje. - Ushtari im, kam qene i lumtur qe rrojta prane teje, - ju pergjegj mbreti dhe te dy vdiqen sakaq. Atje ne Termople edhe sot gjenden fjalet e fundit te Mbretit me te Lavdishem Spartan, Leonidhes, para vdekjes: Kalimtar, shko e u thuaj spartanve se ne vdiqem sipas Ligjit Spartan! Kategoria:History